


How Can I Resist You

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: “Well, the thing is — I invited my dad.”All three of her friends gawked at her, though Chelsea seemed to recover the power of speech first. “I thought you didn’t know who your dad was,” she said.Jesse shook her head. “I don’t,” she admitted. “But my mama always said that it was someone that she worked with, and like, she hasn’t worked with that many guys, you know? So I did a little a digging and I found out who she worked with around when I was, um, made—” She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mom having sex but carried doggedly onward. “—and I invited the three of them to that pre-graduation party my mom’s insisting on throwing.”





	How Can I Resist You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm really, _really_ excited about Mamma Mia 2 and just couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Jesse Rollins closed her locker with a slam and heaved a sigh. “Cheer up,” her friend Chelsea, who was leaning against the locker next to hers, said with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re _almost_ high school graduates,” another of her friends, Alyssa, said from her other side.

“And almost college freshman,” Kaye sighed gloomily from where she lingered behind them.

Chelsea and Alyssa shot Kaye identical looks, but Jesse just shook her head. “I know, and I’m looking forward to graduating and all, but…”

She trailed off and Chelsea nodded, sympathy clear in her expression. “Your mom find someone to use that extra ticket to graduation yet?” she asked.

Jesse shook her head again. “Nah,” she said softly. “I mean, she invited my Uncle Fin, but—”

“But it’s not the same as having your dad there,” Alyssa finished for her. “Right?”

Jesse flashed her a grateful smile. “Yeah.”

“If you want, someone from my family could come sit with your ma,” Kaye offered, her accent coming in thicker like it did when she was concerned. “Lord knows I’ve got enough family to go around.”

Though Jesse laughed, she also glanced around as if worried someone was eavesdropping. “Actually...can you three keep a secret?”

Alyssa looked affronted. “Of fucking course,” she said bluntly, and Jesse grinned.

“Well, the thing is — I invited my dad.”

All three of her friends gawked at her, though Chelsea seemed to recover the power of speech first. “I thought you didn’t know who your dad was,” she said.

Jesse shook her head. “I don’t,” she admitted. “But my mama always said that it was someone that she worked with, and like, she hasn’t worked with that many guys, you know? So I did a little a digging and I found out who she worked with around when I was, um, made—” She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mom having sex but carried doggedly onward. “—and I invited the three of them to that pre-graduation party my mom’s insisting on throwing.”

“So who are they?” Alyssa asked eagerly.

“Well, one of them I know, even though he hasn’t been around much in recent years since he switched to a different department in the NYPD — my uncle Sonny,” Jesse said. “And then one of the other two is a cop who worked with my mom, Det. Amaro, and the other is the main ADA who worked with them, Rafael Barba.”

“What about your Uncle Fin?” Kaye asked. “Didn’t your ma work with him?”

Alyssa gave her a dubious look. “Fin can’t be her dad, Kaye,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Why?” Kaye asked, before realizing, “Oh, because he’s Black?”

“Oh my God, Kaye,” Chelsea groaned. “You can’t just call someone Black.”

“Then what am I supposed to call him?” Kaye protested.

Jesse ignored all three of them. “ _Anyway_ ,” she said to regain their attention, “did y’all ever see the movie Mamma Mia?”

Her three friends exchanged glances. “No,” Chelsea said. “Should we have?”

“No, it’s like super old,” Jesse told them. “I just know it because my Uncle Sonny used to make me listen to the soundtrack. Anyway, this girl finds her mom’s diary and discovers she has three possible dads, so she invites them all to her wedding in hopes that she’ll just, like, know which one is her dad.”

Kaye gasped dramatically. “Is that what you’re hoping will happen?” she asked. “That’s so _sweet_ —”

“Of course not,” Jesse interrupted with a scoff. “Like I’m gonna rely on gut instinct? Please.”

Kaye cocked her head slightly. “So then how are you gonna know?”

Jesse rolled her eyes. “All 3 of possible dads would’ve had their DNA entered into CODIS for their jobs,” she said, like it was obvious. “So I took a sample of my own and convinced a friend of my mom’s at CSU to run it against the database.” She allowed herself a small, smug grin. “I should get the results back right in the middle of the party.”

“That’s diabolical,” Alyssa said, with something like respect in her voice.

“I think it takes all the romance out of it,” Kaye said with a sniff.

Chelsea just laughed and looped her arm through Jesse’s. “Whatever happens, it sounds like you’ve got all your bases covered,” she said confidently. “Now c’mon, walk me to AP Calc and tell me about your potential dads.”

Jesse grinned, feeling excitement welling in her chest as she told her friends, still keeping her voice down, just in case, “Well, I remember ADA Barba least. He was around a lot when I was really little and then he just kinda...disappeared, I guess, and no one ever mentioned him again. It was weird.”

“Oo, maybe he committed a crime!” Alyssa suggested.

“He was the ADA, Jesse said dismissively. “If he did something like that, it'd be completely out of character. And then Det. Amaro — my mama used to talk about him _all_ the time, but she stopped after awhile…”

She carried on in that way as they made their way to class, mind far from her last few days of high school and focused squarely on potentially meeting her dad for the first time.

* * *

 

Jesse could barely keep still, and Amanda Rollins arched an eyebrow at her as she finished tacking up one end of a streamer. “Baby girl, what has gotten into you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion as she watched her daughter flit nervously throughout the room.

“Can’t I just be excited?” Jesse asked, hoping that her mom wouldn’t ask any more questions.

Given the look her mom gave her, she was out of luck in that regard.

But in luck in another regard, as the buzzer for their apartment rang at that moment, saving her from further interrogation. “I’ll get it,” Jesse said brightly, dashing to the buzzer and pressing the intercom button.

“It’s Liv—” Olivia Benson started, interrupted by the deep voice of her son.

“And Noah!”

Jesse grinned. She hadn’t known if Noah was going to be back from school in time to attend, but evidently he was. She buzzed them in and turned back to Amanda, who was still watching her warily. “C’mon, Mama,” Jesse said, rolling her eyes, “it’s a party! I’m allowed to be excited!”

“Of course you are, but there’s excited and then there’s whatever you are,” Amanda said, though she was again interrupted from saying anything more by the buzzer.

This time, Jesse just buzzed whomever was at the door in without asking, and Amanda scowled at her. “Lived in the city 18 years and you haven’t learned to ask who’s at the door?” she scolded, making her way to the kitchen to start getting the food out of the fridge.

Jesse rolled her eyes again. “I’m sure it’s just my friends,” she said with a sigh. “God, are you gonna be like this all night?”

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m your mom,” she said. “If you thought that just because you’re graduating from high school that that’s gonna change, you’ve got another think coming.”

Jesse was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door, and she rushed over to open it, accepting a hug from Olivia. “Congratulations,” Olivia said warmly, and Jesse grinned.

“Thanks, Aunt Liv,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Noah, who winked.

“Look who we found at the door,” he said, stepping aside to show Fin, looking more bemused than anything.

He lifted a hand in greeting but Jesse grinned and pulled him in for a hug. “Hey, Uncle Fin,” she said. “How’s retirement?”

“Boring,” he said, and Jesse just laughed.

“Why am I not surprised,” she teased, but whatever she was about to say after that was cut off by someone whooping as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air.

“Holy shit, how are you graduating from high school already?” a Staten Island accent asked loudly in her ear, and Jesse squealed with laughter.

“Uncle Sonny!” she said, flinging her arms around his neck as Sonny swung her around.

“Seriously, what is your ma feeding you because I swear you’ve grown since the last time I saw you,” Sonny said with a grin, and Jesse rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and you’ve grown grayer since I last saw you,” she retorted.

Before Sonny could reply, there was a low chuckle from the doorway. “She’s got you there, Carisi. Careful you don’t throw your back out.”

Sonny’s grin disappeared, and Jesse frowned as he set her down, glancing between him and the shorter, equally silver-haired man in the doorway. “Barba?” Sonny asked, almost incredulously. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Barba said mildly, stepping inside the apartment. “I heard you left SVU.”

“I did,” Sonny said. “But unlike you, just because I left doesn’t mean I can’t keep in touch.”

Something shifted in Barba’s expression, but before he could say anything, Amanda emerged from the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she saw the two men. “Sonny Carisi?” she asked, clearly surprised, and looking even more surprised when Sonny shifted, revealing Barba standing behind him. “Rafael Barba?!”

“I’ll take it you weren’t expecting us,” Barba said, sounding almost amused by that.

“Let’s just say I don’t remember sending y’all an invitation,” Amanda said, and all eyes turned on Jesse, who blushed slightly.

“I invited them,” she said, her jaw jutting stubbornly when her mom’s brow furrowed. “And—"

“Is someone having a graduation party?” someone asked from behind Barba, and everyone turned to stare at the man who had just appeared.

All the blood seemed to drain from Amanda’s face. “Nick Amaro,” she said.

He gave her a tentative smile. “Hey, Amanda.”

Something tightened in Amanda’s expression and she turned on heel and disappeared back into the kitchen. Olivia and Fin exchanged glances and Olivia shrugged wordlessly before heading after Amanda into the kitchen. Fin looked at Jesse. “You’ve got some explaining to do, kid.”

Jesse managed a meek smile. “Hey Uncle Nicky,” she called, waving at him, and Amaro did a comical doubletake.

“Jesse?” he said. “Is that you? Wow, the last time I saw you, you were…”

He trailed off and Jesse finished, “Knee high to grasshopper?” Amaro laughed and Jesse managed a real smile this time. “How’s California?”

Before he could respond, Fin’s hand closed on Jesse’s shoulder. “What do you say we let Barba, Carisi and Amaro get reacquainted,” he suggested in a way that brooked no argument. “You and I need to have a chat.”

* * *

 

As Fin steered Jesse into the living room, Olivia leaned against the kitchen counter, watching as Amanda poured them both a glass of wine. “Talk about a blast from the past,” she remarked casually, and Amanda snorted.

“Something like that,” she sighed, passing one of the glasses to Olivia. “I swear, I don’t know what goes through that girl’s mind half the time but inviting those three — that may take the cake.”

“They were a part of her life once,” Olivia pointed out steadily. “Maybe that’s why she wanted them here.” Amanda made a noise in the back of her throat like she didn’t quite believe that, and Olivia raised a pointed eyebrow at her. “They were part of your life, too.”

Amanda shook her head. “Not for a long time,” she muttered. “Not since Carisi left SVU, and Barba left the DA’s office and Nick—”

She broke off, her expression darkening, and Olivia grabbed the wine bottle to top Amanda’s glass off. “When was the last time you saw Amaro?” she asked.

Amanda shrugged. “It’s been…” She trailed off. “God, over a decade. He was back in town for something to do with Zara, called me up to see if I wanted to get a drink.” Her tone turned brittle. “He said he regretted the way things ended between us.”

“But not that things ended.” Olivia looked at her evenly. “And what do you regret?”

Amanda’s expression tightened. “That it ever began in the first place.”

* * *

 

“So,” Fin said, crossing his arms as he looked down at Jesse, who seemed like she was trying to shrink into the couch cushions, “talk.”

Jesse squirmed uncomfortably. “About what?” she asked. Fin just gave her a look as the buzzer went off. “Those are probably my friends—” she started, but at Fin’s raised brow, sat back down. “I guess they can let themselves in.”

“Why’d you invite your mom’s old friends?” Fin asked bluntly.

“Straight to the chase, huh? Your interrogation skills must be rusty, Sergeant.”

Fin just chuckled. “Oh, kid, you might think you can talk a big game but you’re an amateur and my interrogation skills ain’t rusty. Besides, I got all night. You’re the one missing your party.”

Jesse scowled before shrugging and looked away. “I—” She broke off. “It’s dumb.”

“Torturing your mom right before you go off to school? Yeah, that is dumb.”

Jesse glared at him. “I’m not torturing my mom!” she snapped. “I did this for her.”

Fin frowned slightly. “It seems to be having the opposite effect.”

“I know,” Jesse said quietly, looking away again. “I just…” She glanced up at Fin again. “I think one of them’s my dad.”

Fin blinked, surprised. “O...k…” he said slowly. “I gotta admit, that’s not what I was expecting you to say.” Jesse shrugged again and Fin sighed. “So your mom never told you who your dad was?”

“Just that it was someone she used to work with, and that it didn’t work out,” Jesse said softly. “And I just figured, since I’m 18, I’m graduating from high school, I’m almost an adult…”

She trailed off and Fin sighed. “I get that,” he said. “But springing this on your mom tonight of all nights?”

“Probably not my greatest idea,” Jesse admitted, looking up at Fin pleadingly. “But I figured if I asked permission…”

Fin shook his head. “You’re your mother’s daughter without a doubt,” he said with a laugh. “Although I’m a little insulted I didn’t make the cut for potential dad.”

Jesse rolled her eyes. “Uncle Fin—” she started, but Fin cut her off.

“Nah, I get it,” he said, “it’s because I’m—”

“Old,” Jesse finished for him.

“Hey!” Fin said, affronted. “I was gonna say Black. Damn, girl, how old do you think I am?”

Jesse gave him a look. “Old enough to know better than to one and done my mama,” she said innocently.

Fin choked on air. “Christ,” he managed when he regained the power of speech, shaking his head again. “You really are your mother’s daughter.”

* * *

 

Sonny and Barba were still engaged in what might have been the world’s most awkward stare down, leaving Amaro to open the door when Jesse’s friends knocked on it. “Oh, hello,” Kaye said, smirking at him. “Which one are you?”

“Uh—” Amaro started, saved from having to answer by Amanda, who finally reemerged from the kitchen.

“Hey girls,” she said, “why don’t you go get yourselves something to eat?”

“Oh, thanks Lt. Rollins, but we ate before we came,” Chelsea said brightly.

Amanda gave her a look. “Then go get yourselves something to drink — nonalcoholic, of course.” When they made no move to head toward the kitchen, Amanda glared at them. “Now, ladies.”

The three exchanged looks before making a beeline for the kitchen. “Don’t worry,” Kaye said in an undertone to the other two, “I brought my brother’s flask.”

“I heard that!” Amanda called after them, switching her glare to Amaro before looking at Barba and Carisi. “Are y’all gonna actually come in, or are you just gonna stand in my doorway all night long?”

Barba cleared his throat. “Actually, since I got the feeling we weren’t really invited—”

“You weren’t,” Amanda said bluntly, “but since you’re here now, y’all might as well stay.”

Amaro gave her a smile. “Legendary southern hospitality, I see,” he said jokingly.

Amanda’s answering glare could’ve melted paint.

Sonny, meanwhile, gave Barba a nasty look. “Well, you heard the lady,” he said. “You weren’t invited, so you can just, you know…”

He waved a hand toward the door and Barba rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I also heard the part where she said we could stay,” he said evenly. “My hearing still works just fine, Son—” At the look on Sonny’s face, he quickly changed what he was about to say to “Carisi.”

“Funny,” Sonny said, without any humor in his voice, “because here I thought your failing hearing was to blame for why you didn’t get any of the messages I left you.”

“That was a long time ago,” Barba said evenly. “Do you really want to bring this up now?”

Sonny crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Seems like no better time, since you’ve spent the better part of the past decade avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Barba said tiredly. “I needed some time to think, to get my head on straight, and to figure out what I wanted and where I wanted my life to go.”

“Yeah, well, clearly I didn’t make the cut of things you wanted,” Sonny snapped. “Because even if you want to pretend you weren’t avoiding me, you still chose never to come looking for me.”

Barba’s voice was steady, but only just. “I chose not to come looking for you because you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me,” he said, his voice low. “Or am I somehow misinterpreting the fact that by the time I got back to the city, you had already moved on?”

“ _You_ left _me_ , not the other way around,” Sonny retorted, his voice tight.

“No, I left the job,” Barba corrected him, with just a little bit of heat. “I never left you.”

Sonny’s lip curled. “Which explains why you never bothered to say goodbye.”

Amanda and Nick were having a similar argument, just as heated. “Do you know what it’s like?” Amanda asked, still glaring at Nick. “To have to hear from your boss that your lover decided to move across the country?”

“I was trying to make things right with my family!” Amaro told her with the weariness of an argument had many times over. “Besides, you were about to start a family of your own—”

“Don’t you _dare_ try to blame the worst thing that’s ever happened to me on the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Amanda growled, but before she could say anything more, Jesse stood up on the couch.

“STOP IT!” she shrieked, and everyone fell silent, staring at her. “What is wrong with y’all?” she asked, and Amanda’s expression softened when she saw tears in her daughter’s eyes. “All I wanted…” Jesse trailed off and shook her head. “This isn’t what I wanted,” she said, her lower lip quivering, just slightly. “And now I just want everyone to go home.”

With that, she hopped off the couch and practically ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her before throwing herself on her bed and letting herself cry.

* * *

 

A soft knock sounded on Jesse’s door. “Go away,” she called, her voice muffled.

Instead, she heard her door creak open, and she rolled over to scowl at her mother. “I said go away,” she said, rolling back over, her shoulders hunched.

Amanda sat lightly on Jesse’s bed, reaching out to rub a light hand over Jesse’s arm. “I’m sorry, baby,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry for ruining your party.”

Jesse sniffed loudly. “You didn’t ruin my party,” she admitted softly, rolling over to lie on her back, staring up at her ceiling. “I ruined my party. I thought—” She broke off, tears pricking in her eyes again. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. I was wrong.”

Amanda was quiet for a long moment before she told Jesse, “Fin said this had something to do with your dad.”

Jesse groaned and flung an arm over her eyes. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“And you don’t have to,” Amanda said steadily. “But I want to say this: I’m sorry that you never had a dad. You deserve to have a father, and I know that having just me wasn’t always enough—”

“What?” Jesse said, her voice cracking as she struggled to sit up. “Mama, that’s not — that’s not what this is about.” Amanda just shook her head sadly and Jesse scooched over to her, resting her head against Amanda’s shoulder. “Mama, you’re the only family I need. You did such an amazing job, and I just hope I can be half the woman you are.”

“Then why did you want to meet your daddy so badly?” Amanda asked.

“For you,” Jesse said, as if it was obvious. “Obviously, whoever my dad was, he was someone you cared about back in the day, and I just thought — since I’m leaving, and I don’t want you to be alone, maybe he could be your new person.”

Amanda stared at her for a long moment, her expression soft. “Oh, sweetheart,” she said, choking up, and she wrapped her arms around Jesse and pulled her close, resting her chin on top of Jesse’s head. “Baby, even if you’re a million miles away, you’ll always be my person. You’re the love of my life, sweetheart, and no one can ever replace you.”

Jesse closed her eyes, letting her mom hold her close. “I love you, Mama,” she said softly.

Amanda kissed the top of her head. “And I love you.” She hesitated. “And even though I know you said you didn’t invite them for you, I want you to know — none of them is your dad, sweetheart. Your dad chose not to be a part of your life, and for all their many, _many_ faults, none of those men would have done that.”

“They’re good guys,” Jesse said.

“Yeah,” Amanda acknowledged. “They really are.” She looked down at Jesse. “Although I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not that you think I got so much action back in the day.”

Jesse laughed. “They’re all cute, at least,” she offered.

“They sure are, but at least two of them were never interested.”

Jesse considered that, then shrugged. “Their loss,” she said confidently, and Amanda laughed.

“It sure was,” she said, kissing Jesse’s forehead. “Now, are you ready to go face your slightly confused and more than a little worried guests?”

“Yeah,” Jesse said, pulling away from Amanda. “At least I know Uncle Sonny will get it.”

Amanda frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s like Mamma Mia, Mom,” Jesse said, rolling her eyes. “Where do you think I got the idea from, and who do you think made me listen to the soundtrack?”

Amanda laughed and shook her head. “I’d say I’m surprised, but…”

“But you’re really, really not,” Jesse said, flashing a smile at her mom.

“Got it in one, baby girl,” Amanda said, standing. “Now, let’s go face the music.”

* * *

 

Jesse took a deep breath, looking at the three men who had been lured to her pre-graduation party under somewhat duplicitous circumstances. “Y’all, I need to apologize,” she started, her voice growing with strength and confidence as she spoke. “I wasn’t entirely honest about why I invited you here, and for that I’m sorry. You see, I invited you here because I thought one of you might be my father.”

Amaro paled. “Oh no,” he muttered. “Not again.”

“But the good news, depending on how you want to look at it,” Jesse continued, “is that none of you are my dad.” She glanced at the three men and hurried to add, “And that’s ok! Because as it turns out, I don’t need a dad. I’ve got the best mama a girl could ask for, and that’s more than enough.” She spared a smile at Amanda, who beamed. “But…” Jesse trailed off, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. “But it would mean an awful lot to me if you’d be my uncles again, like you were when I was little.”

“Of course,” Sonny said instantly, stepping forward and pulling Jesse into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m always good to be Uncle Sonny, and it means the world to me that you’d ask.”

Amaro was next in line to give Jesse a hug. “I make a better uncle than a father, anyway,” he assured Jesse. “And I’m just happy you want me in your life after all this time."

“Always,” Jesse assured him, holding him tightly for a moment before letting go and looking expectantly at Barba, who took a deep breath.

“I’ve only really been an uncle before once, and it’s to that kid over there.” He pointed at Noah, who grinned and waved. “But since he seemed to turn out ok, I suppose I can’t do that much damage.” He hesitantly held his arms open, but Jesse didn’t hesitate, stepping over to him and pulling him into a hug. Barba seemed frozen for only a moment before he hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Was that really so hard?” Sonny burst, and Jesse pulled away from Barba, startled.

Barba sighed. “Sonny, now is really not the—”

“That was all I wanted, Rafael,” Sonny told him, something broken in his voice. “All I ever wanted and you shot me down time and time again.”

“Being an uncle is not the same thing as being a father,” Barba told him, his tone clipped.

Sonny just shook his head. “And I wasn’t looking for someone to be a father,” he said simply. “All I ever wanted was someone who was willing to love the kids already in my life as much as he loved me.”

For a long moment, Barba just looked at him before he asked softly, “And what if I am?” Sonny stared and Barba added, “What if I always was?”

“Raf—”

“I know it’s been too long,” Barba continued doggedly, unwilling to let Sonny interrupt him. “ I know we barely know each other anymore, I know that you’ve always deserved more than I could offer, but I meant it — when I walked away, it was never from you. And I don’t blame you for taking it that way, but I just…” He trailed off, a slight blush high in his cheeks. “I need you to know that it’s always been you.”

Sonny didn’t hesitate, crossing to Barba in three long strides and pulling him into an embrace. “And it’s always been you, Raf,” he said, his voice slightly muffled against Barba’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Barba pulled away, just slightly. “Are you sure about this?” he asked quietly, eyes searching Sonny’s. “I’m old now — even older than I was before.”

“So am I,” Sonny pointed out, brushing a thumb along Barba’s cheekbone. “Besides, haven’t you heard? Lovers live a little longer, and we got a chance to live twice.”

Barba raised an eyebrow. “Did you just misquote ABBA at me?”

“Maybe,” Sonny said with a grin. “But you’re the one who recognized it as ABBA, so really, what does that say about you?” Barba rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything more, Sonny pulled him close and kissed him.

Barba returned the kiss with enthusiasm, both man seemingly oblivious to the whoops and applause that broke out around them. “God, it’s about damn time,” Amanda sighed, and Olivia nudged her with her shoulder.

“Worth the wait, though,” she said quietly, and Amanda grinned at her.

When Barba and Sonny broke apart, Barba glanced around, bemused, before looking back at Sonny. “Should we take this somewhere else?” he asked.

“And spoil the show for the rest of us?” Amanda called.

Sonny flipped her the bird without even looking in her direction — as always, as it had been for the past fifteen years, he had eyes only for the man standing in front of him. “Nah,” he said dismissively, tugging Barba toward him again. “I don’t care if they’re watching ‘cause listen—”

“Keep quoting ABBA and this will be over before it begins,” Barba warned.

Sonny’s grin didn’t fade. “You know you couldn’t escape if you wanted to,” he teased. “Am I right?”

Barba sighed. “Like a broken clock,” he murmured before pulling Sonny down to kiss him again.

* * *

 

Olivia followed Amanda into the kitchen when she made her escape a few minutes later. “You raised a good kid, Amanda,” Olivia told her, her voice warm. “You should be really proud.”

“Oh, I am,” Amanda assured her with a smile, though her smile faltered ever so slightly. “Of course, I still feel guilty about Declan.”

“He made his choice,” Olivia told her, her tone clipped. “And frankly, I think you and Jesse are both better off for it.”

Amanda laughed lightly and shook her head. “You’re probably not wrong about that.” She drained her glass of wine, staring out at the living room where Jesse was deep in conversation with her friends and her uncles. “She did it for me, you know,” she said quietly. “Invited those three, I mean. She doesn’t want me to be alone.”

“Well, she is right about that,” Olivia said softly. “You’ve been alone for far too long.”

“When would I have had time to do more than casually date?” Amanda protested. “Between working full-time and taking care of her—”

“You don’t have to preach to me,” Olivia said, raising her hands defensively. “But she’s right about that, too. She’s grown now, she’s going to be moving out soon. Maybe it’s time.”

“Sure, Captain,” Amanda said, shaking her head with a light laugh. “You gonna take your own advice?”

“Maybe I will, Lieutenant,” Olivia shot back, draining her own glass of wine.

Amanda just shook her head again, even as her smile faded, just slightly. “Maybe it is time,” she admitted. “I have to admit I’m not looking forward to being alone.” She squared her shoulders determinedly. “But I’ll manage. I always have.”

Olivia sighed. “But you don’t always have to.” Amanda gave her a look, which Olivia returned evenly. “And if you change your mind…”

Amanda glanced over at her. “You'll be first in line?” she guessed with a light laugh just this side of breathless. "Are you quoting ABBA now, too?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. “It’s been long enough,” she said. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

Amanda smiled slowly. “It has been a long time,” she acknowledged, leaning in to slowly close the space between them, “but like you said, worth the wait.”

* * *

 

“Damn,” Amaro said contemplatively, standing next to Fin as they watched Olivia and Amanda. “I never thought they’d figure it out.”

Fin glanced over at him warily. “Just don’t think you’re gonna try something with me,” he said warningly. “This ain’t one of those movies where everyone pairs off.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Amaro protested, though he was laughing, following after Fin as he made a hasty retreat toward the door. “You’re just gonna leave me high and dry? I thought we were friends!”

In the meantime, Jesse let out an excited squeal and nudged Noah, nodding toward the kitchen and the sight of her mom and his kissing. “Took ‘em long enough,” Noah grumbled. “Not that I wanna watch this.”

Though Jesse laughed, she was distracted by her phone dinging, and she dug it out, glancing down at the lock screen. “Is that the test results?” Chelsea asked quietly.

Jesse nodded, staring at the screen for a long moment before swiping, deleting the text without reading it. “Don’t you want to know?” Alyssa asked.

Shaking her head, Jesse leaned back against the couch. “Nah,” she said dismissively. “I already know everything I need to.”

“See?” Kaye said, leaning her head against Jesse’s shoulder. “It’s more romantic this way.”

And Jesse couldn’t quite find it in herself to dispute her.

* * *

 

Amanda and Olivia walked hand in hand to the auditorium doors, Amanda handing over the two tickets for Jesse’s graduation with a grin. They were followed by Nick, Fin and Sonny, sans tickets. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid this is a ticketed event,” the usher said apologetically, and as one, the three pulled out their badges.

The usher paled. “Oh, um, never mind,” she said, standing aside to let them pass.

“I’m with him,” Barba added somewhat unnecessarily, holding Sonny’s free hand as they walked past the usher.

“Yeah, he’s with me,” Sonny said, purposefully reclipping his badge to his belt in such a way to prominently show the gun in its holster on his hip.

Barba rolled his eyes. “Was that necessary?” he asked as they made their way to the back of the auditorium where they could stand without disrupting anyone’s view.

Sonny just grinned and pulled Barba to him, kissing his temple.

Chelsea nudged Jesse where they were seated up on stage. “Look!” she said, pointing out at the audience. “The gang’s all here.”

“Yeah,” Jesse said, waving at her mom and Olivia. “Yeah, my entire family’s here.” Her smile widened. “The best family a girl could ask for.”


End file.
